Heretofore, various chemicals have been developed so as to control pests and provided in practice use, but in some cases, these chemicals may not exert enough activity.
Meanwhile, there have been known, as compounds having a tetrazolinone ring, compounds represented by formula (A):
(see WO 99/05139 A).
The present invention provides compounds having excellent control activity against pests.